Son of Aphrodite and Hermes
by nickyd
Summary: Nick is a lot of thing handsome smart and sneaky but when he goes to camp half blood he doesn't know what he is in for No Flames please characters may be ooc Rated teen just in case
1. snake flying man thing means Scared nick

**A/n this is my first fanfic no flames please characters may be a bit ooc base after the lost hero and TLO **

Nicholas pov

I was relaxing on the couch watching glee when I don't know what the hell happened but something made my cat hiss. And something came though my window it was some can of twist of a women and a serpent with wings then came a pretty girl with blonde and gray eyes and some guy with blond hair and blue eyes they can't be older than 16 they both had started attacking the thing.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE AND WHO ARE YOU." I yell well pinching my arm maybe this was one if my crazy dreams.

"Just shut up and leave this to us oh stop pinching yourself this is real." Said the dude.

"Oh please Nicholas come and fight like a real man." Say the snake flying woman thingy her voice sounded so convincing I had to come to fight so I did the stupid thing I grabbed the nearest thing my preschool graduating picture and whacked over her head.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING THIS THING IS A LAMIA DO YOU WHAT IT IS A MUDERING MONSTER AND WILL EAT YOU WITHOUT HEASATION." The girl said.

"Ok I'll go gosh." I said

Then suddenly the girl stab the thing in the chest and it turn to dust.

"Who are you?" I said looking the dust.

"I'm Annabeth this is Jason. You have to come with us." She said.

"But glee isn't over."

"You're coming with us." Annabeth said

"But they just found out Quinn is- Hey put me down. " Annabeth picked me up and put in some can of horse drawn chariot.

"This is weird ride." I said

"What you want to walk to Long Island." Jason said

"It will be better than going in a horse drawn chariot with a2 stranger that might rape me."

"We aren't rapist if it feels better we will sleep the whole time." Annabeth said

"No that's ok I am going to trust you a bit for now."

When they arrive at camp half blood

Nicholas Pov

When we landed I was pretty sure I will barf again amazing i didn't thank goodness I didn't that wouldn't like good. A crowd come and then a pretty Asian girl with long black hair came up to me.

"Hey I'm Alex and you are." She said.

"I am Nick." I said

"Nice name so maybe we can watch the stars tonight or something."

"No thanks I can't."

"Oh come on."

"What is this place anyway."

"Camp half blood for people that are half human and half God."

"No really."

"I'm dead serious."

" Yea and next and centure going to pop up somewhere."

"Hello I'm Chiron and you are." Someone said.

"Hi I'm ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." And then I fainted.

A few hours later.

When I woke up Alex was spoon feeding me the best food ever.

"Where are we?"

"Camp half blood infirmary."

"Why."

"You pass out when you saw Chiron so do you believe now."

"Yes I do and can I get out of here."

"One thing you were talking about something in your sleep about a baby and some girl name Quinn what was that about."

"Well I was watching glee before I had to Camp half blood."

"Ok it time for dinner you're sitting at the Hermes table show you it." She lead me out of the infirmary into a open dining area she than went to a crowded table and told something to someone at the table and show me a seat

"Here you are." She said holding out a seat for me.

"She likes you." The guy beside told me.

"No shit and who are you?"

" I'm Jeremy son of Hermes and you the guy who pass out when he saw Chiron." My face was redder then a lobster

"I have a name you know."

" Yea what is it."

"Nick."

"Nice name."

After dinner there was camp fire and I was talking with Jeremy when suddenly my clothes changed into skinny jeans and my hair was blown up. That hospital logo with the snakes' thing appeared over my head Jeremy was shocked and Alex looked pretty pissed off Annabeth and Jason looked bored.

"What." I said

Chiron come up and said "Hail Nicholas Son of Aphrodite and Hermes."

"So Aphrodite and Hermes are my Biological Parents "I said

"Yes" Chiron said

"Just checking.

**A/n Love it tell me and i now i didn't put as much characters as there where in the originals series**


	2. I find some old sercet tunnels

**A/n Chapter 2 is here what should I do next tell me.**

Nicholas Pov

As soon as I walked in I now I regret this cause there where two people having a make out session in their underwear.

"Ahem." I said

"Ahem." I repeated myself

"AHEM." Still nothing

Great more awkwardness. Then I did the smart thing walk away in the hallway Alex was waiting for me with a Girl with uneven hair.

"Nick this piper she's the head of the cabin she will show you sleep. In fact there was a room reserved for you right Piper." Alex said

"Yes now come on." She said she lead me to a door that leads to the basement and went down the hall.

"Look old." I said

"Well this is part of the original cabin before the civil war."

"Wait then what happen."

"It was burned down that's all I Chiron will say there your room."

She opened the door and the place look like my dream bedroom with a bed with the curtain thingy and the old fashion wall paper then a notice a trap door.

"What's that?" I said pointing to the door.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out." She said and opened the door and I screamed.

"Wow no need to be scared of spiders we'll clean it up soon."

We both climbed down and when we were down I slipped on something.

"Hey that's a dairy maybe we can find out more of this place. Pick it up Nick." Piper said

"Fine but is that a owl on that door." I said while picking it up.

"Yes I say we go in."

We both came in and opened the trap door and saw Annabeth looking around

"Hey." I said and then she screamed.

"How in hell did you get here?" She said

"Old tunnel." I reply

"What wait this must be what Chiron was talking about."

"What."

"I overheard him talking to Mr. D about some cabins finding tunnels and I found out this cabin has a basement."

"Wait you said the basement was part of the original building and Annabeth finds this basement maybe all cabins have basements and are connected in this tunnel." Said Piper

"But I wanted to use it as a walk-in closet."

" Let's go back in the tunnel and see what we could find."

After a while we found a door with no sign on it.

"What's in that room?" I asked.

"I don't know." Annabeth said

"I'm going to find out then." I said and I then open the door and it was a bedroom looked new then i look to my left and i saw Chiron.

"You have a lot of explaining to do" he said.

**A/n done left you at a cliff hanger now **


	3. Chiron has sercets

**A/n Here is the next chapter sorry it was late I had a mild case of writers block **

**Nick Pov **

"Explain yourself." Chiron said

"I got a better question why are you here don't centaurs hate underground." I said

"Well After the Civil war I thought if the camp was under attack for a few days the campers and I will need a place to stay in and this tunnel well is older than Bunker nine with twice as many secrets." He said

"But why are you here?" I asked

"Over time I grow attached to this room in fact after World war 2 which was when this tunnel was last open I chose to use this room as my sleeping quarters."

"So in other words it's you bedroom."

"Yes why are you here now."

" I found a trap door and I found this dairy and I found out that that all the cabins are connect in a way the only cabin missing is the hap- fire smith god."

"Fire smith god?"

"I can't pronounce his name you know his Leo's father."

"Hmm his cabin built the tunnel and had the first connection maybe cave in ."

"Yes but what did you mean by secrets?" Annabeth asked

"This cabin was the first of the nine bunkers and some of the invents where used on here like how there is lighting and there is more that we can imagination."

"Oh can we go now 'cause I'm getting pretty tired and if I don't get my sleep I swear."

"Yes you may go but try not to tell everyone about the tunnels."

"Bye Chiron." And once we left I made my way to the Hermes cabin

"What are you doing?"Piper asked

"Jeremy will like this might work for his business."

"What business?"

"He smuggles stuff from the local connivance store for a price." And I then opened the door and when up stairs.

"Jeremy I got to show you some time." I said to him

"What I how a 'business' meet soon" He said

"Trust me this will be good for your business."

"Fine show me."

Lead him into the tunnel and explain the whole think.

"You could store stuff here if you need me I will be in the door with the pink heart on it okay didn't go into any other doors unless I tell you."

"Ok thanks this saves me for monster attacks and trips to the store."

" Your welcome and bye I'm tired."

I walked into my room and turn on the light and started to read the blue dairy.

**A/n and done sorry that the last chapter the characters were a bit OOC **


	4. Love notes and dairy entry

**A/n Hey what sup fourth chapter already I feel awesome and it's snowing like hell out side this chapter is a bit pointless  
**

Nick Pov

When I opened the book most of the pages where most of the where ripped and unreadable until I found a readable page.

_Dearest Dairy April12 1861 _

_It is me Annabelle with horrible news __Romulus__ camp attacked us. The Barbarians burned down the house and nearly killed Chiron if it wasn't for the hunters the boys fought them off but won't let the girls come and fight how unfair. This is what we been training for haven't we? I was trying to go to the when they started burning down the cabins. How Barbaric! Chiron said the Hephaestus cabins are working on battle stagey and funny enough there working on a Dragon. How foolish! _

_Yours' Truly,_

_Annabelle _

This was getting interesting. I read more.

_Dearest dairy April 12 1864_

_The war is getting worse day by day. It's been three years since the war started and the boys are still not letting the girls fight even though there are short in numbers. I have a plan the gods are planning to separate the Roman and the Greek camp this dairy they will destroy but that not happen I'm hiding this book in the tunnel by the Aphrodite entrance they will never find it because the tunnels are being empty and nobody will find it until the time is right and that is part one of the plan. Part two is becoming a hunter many girls are joining the hunt to fight and not being left behind by the boys._

_Sadly for the last time,_

_Annabelle_

No wonder Chiron didn't want me to tell people it wasn't the time yet he must have knew about this dairy.

"Sorry to interrupt you son but you have a letter." I turned around and saw a man in a postal uniform.

"I sorry who are you?" I asked him

"A child should know his father when he sees him."

"Hermes?"

"Yes son."

"Why do you choice now to visit me why now?"

"Well son I'm the messenger of the gods I am very busy filling in delivers for the gods and demigods."

"So you have a order for me I guess."

_Yess a a sweet girl in the Apollo cabin gave me a rat _Something said in my mind

_Shut up George. _

"Did I hear something?" I said

"Oh that's George and Martha who are going to shut up now."

_Yes sir _George said

"That's talking so here is your little all I can say about the sender is that it a she, she is a daughter of Apollo and she is your age I have a deliver for camp Rom- I mean Demeter."

Then He left in a golden light and I open the letter.

_Dear Nicholas_

_I've made a vow, to no one but you  
I pledge my love to forever be true  
I'll take care of you and treat you right  
I'll lay beside you all through the night  
I'll feed you and clothe you and keep you warm  
I'll hug you and kiss you and give shelter in the storm  
I'll help you and guide you and clear a path  
I'll protect you and shield you from an angry man's wrath  
I'll listen to your problems help you solve them too  
I'll make you a rainbow and let the sun shine through  
I'll take your side even if you're wrong  
Just to prove our love is strong  
I'll plant you flowers and make them grow  
They'll be a symbol of love that only we'll know  
I'll whisper your name when no one is near  
So low that only you can hear  
You'll feel my love even if we're apart  
You'll know that we are one in heart_

_Love,_

_Your Secret Aimer._

How romantic and my favourite poem by Vesta SikoraI put on the shelve by my bed and I went to sleep.

**A/n And done what did you think was the poem was too cheesy**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n hey what sup any way happy Valentine's day **

Nick Pov

I woke made my bad and walk to the dining place when Alex was waiting for me.

"Nick Chiron wants to see you." She said

"Why."

"He said it part of a prophecy."

"Ok then." And I walk to the big house where Chiron was playing card with a breaded man who smelled like he spends the weekend in Vegas.

"Um hi." I said

"How can Zeus be afraid of this one?" The Smelly guy said.

"Nick you must excuse Mr.D he is a bit upset and grounded."

"Oh you wanted to see me." I said

"I have to tell you something about Zeus. Zeus never wanted you to be born because of a prophecy he was told about you." He said

"Why what was in this prophecy?" I asked

"It said you will be a leader of Olympus."

"That's a lie tell me the real prophecy"

"It's the truth it said that Zeus will have to step down from his throne. I can't tell the whole the prophecy but Zeus wants you to prove your loyalty to Olympus by doing a task for him."

"Sure what will he like me to do?"

"Destroy Chimera the monster."

"But that is impossible it will stay in the underworld for a while but not destroy."

"Destroy it so Hades can use it in the fields of punishment."

"He can do that."

"Yes he can now you must go see Rachel um Cathy could you please."

"Yes I will love that." A blond girl with blue eyes came out of the big and smile at me.

"So you're the Beauty king." She said

"Umm didn't call me that please." I said She lead me inside the big house and into the dining room were a red head freckled girl was sitting with a terrible fashion sense seriously tie dye shirts are so 1960s.

"Um what is my fate?" I asked her

Green mist came from her and a voice said.

_5 half bloods shall enter the New found land _

_Where the Queen of Lybia shall stand_

_The fire gift shall be welcomed _

_And death of Chimera shall be done by the hands of the heart and the arrow_

_Old and unknown feuds shall be cleared up in rows_

"That normal you know the whole mist thing and her passing out right?" I said

"Yes let's tell Chiron." Cathy said

After we told him everything un normal including her 60s shirt he I asked him "This New Found Land is Newfoundland you the Canadian Island."

"It is quite possible Nick." Chiron said

"Ok then what is this Fire gift shall be welcome?"

"It must refer to Leo he has the gift of fire but now we need to find out who should be on this quest."

"Me me me me me I mean I will like to go."Cathy said

"Yes Cathy can go Alex will go as well so will Jeremy"

"Good we come to half-blood hill at 8:00 am tomorrow. Now Nick you should pack now."

"Ok." I went to my Cabin and open my walk-in closet and took my favourite shirt some jeans and red Converse and put in my Bag. Then I saw the dairy and pack that then I notice a package on my desk and I opened it and found a big wad of cash an American Eagle hat and bottle of Monster perfume by Lady Gaga I already know who give me this.

"Thanks mom." I said

"Try giving her a burned offering." Something said behind me

"Cathy why are you here?"

"Nick you need to know some about the Queen of Lybia and yourself."

"Ok what."

"The queen of Lybia was once a beautiful queen of Lybia and daughter of Poseidon."

"No shit Sherlock."

"She got the attention of Zeus and bore him children when Hera found out it was not pretty she killed the children and she was driven insane with grief and started eating children and that gave her terrible looks. Zeus gave her the ability to remove her eyes to appeals her in the loss of her kids. It's bad that she is coming back and at this time."

"So the lesion is don't eat kids unless you want to ugly."

"This is serious Nick she is as Chimera or a angry Mr.D may be worse."

"You said you're going to tell me about myself I love hearing about my self."

"Yes this task will make you a god a minor one though."

"How?"

"Your born from two gods Nick that means you will live as Demigod unless you do something good for Olympus."

"Oh."

"Nick what that." She was pointing at the perfume in my hand

"The smell of love."

"Let me see." I gave her the bottle and she open the cap and smelled it.

"Urrrrrrrrrrg it smells like blood and semen how can you wear this?"

"It will keep monsters away from us they'll think where just some slutty morals a clever disuse if you ask me and you known Lady gaga is my Half-sister."

"No I did not know that ooh this was on your doorstep." She said and she gave a pot of flower with a note that said

_Dear Nicholas_

_love you. I love every little thing about you. I love your cute smile, your magical eyes, and the sound of your voice. I love your gentle touch, and I love the warmth I feel when I'm by your side. I can't stop thinking about you when we are apart. I need you by my side. You complete me. You mean the world to me. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You are the one I've always wished for. I never thought that I would ever meet someone as special as you. I love each and every moment I share with you._

Love Always,

_Cathy Your secret Aimer _

"It was you." I said in disbelief

"Yes Nick do you feel the same way." She said and looked sadly in her eyes.

**A/n little romantic but you won't know what will happen until next time **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n sorry I haven't update lately **

Nick Pov

"Umm how about we try a date and we see where that goes." I said

"Right that a great idea Nick but where?" Cathy said

"How about after or when where on the quest cause I'm busy right now packing for the quest."

"Oh ok." Then Cathy left and an Iris message came and on the by the door and a beautiful woman came on the screen but as I look at her closely at her I can't make out her hair colour and eye colour. She looked a bit like Cathy I lot like me and a bit of the people that I liked.

"Mom?" I asked

"Yes son I'm here with a warning I don't like doing this to my children but watch out for Cathy she dangerous."

"Great so this is like Romeo and Juliet."

"I dead serious I'm the oldest goddess on Olympus seen so many people end up like this and boom your left heartbroken."

"And this involves me because?"

"Cathy is like that she will break your heart senselessly."

"No she isn't."

"Really then you one of the most powerful of my kids you should feel when someone likes you and when someone likes someone who does Cathy like?"

"She is hard to read and I don't meddle with people like that."

"Fine I know you destiny once you became a good Cathy will dump you move on to J- I mean someone and you being heartbreak as your fatal flaw will be weak and the giants will take over Olympus."

"No she won't destiny isn't clear it can change when we change our choices."

"You rip that off of Twilight."

"Ya so."

"Please Nicholas Miguel Oliveira tried to understand this is hard to tell you." I was shocked that she said my full name.

"Don't call me that."

"Nick please she is dangerous you Zeus sent her."

"Her father is Apollo."

"Yes but Zeus made her do this."

"I don't believe you."

"Nicholas I will prove it."

"how?"

"Now honeys please doing me a sweet favour, beautiful, fall asleep for me please" Her voice sounded smoothing and relaxing but I didn't feel like sleeping.

"Ummma not to be rude or anything but what does that going to do."

"What you're not asleep yet that's that's- Oh my Gods Nick you're the most powerful person in the universes."

"Um what do you mean?"

"I was sweet talking you if you can resist my sweet talking that then you're more powerful than anybody not even typhoon."

"Um that a good thing right."

"If Zeus finds out your well you going to be- what do the kids call it?"

"Fucked."

"Yes fucked. You will be fucked."

"Will will be fucked?" A voice said on the other side of the Iris message.

"ZUES?" Aphrodite said.

**A/n Chapter over sorry I didn't upload in a while **

**nickyd**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n Sorry I haven't updated in a long a while I had to go on vacation Exams shit like that **

Nick POV

"Who will be fucked?" someone said  
" Zeus." Aphrodite said  
" what is it about the boy that I need to know?"  
"Um Lord Zeus she was umm warning me about Cathy."  
"Oh yes Cathy- WAIT WHAT!"  
"Sorry mom you're on your own." and I disconnected the Iris message just as Zeus looked like he was jump though the Iris message and kick my ass. I put my head on my bed and fell asleep instantly which was odd and I had a dream I saw Aphrodite With 90s clothes she had two babies in her arms and I saw a woman who I knew who she was in second. My mother that raised me.  
"Watch over him don't do anything that can ruin him for he is more sensitive then all my children combined." Aphrodite said

"Don't worry I will take good care of him like the other one."  
She said  
"his name is Nicholas this one is Tyler." Aphrodite said

"Thank you mother but what about his twin." I was shocked at this part. My mother was my sister but how could it be? Of course we had the same hair and eyes that must be why Aphrodite chose her we looked a lot alike.  
"I'm going to give to a family near where he was born- 's, Newfoundland."  
My dream change to a time I barely remember the day after my 12th birthday party.

I was walking down the street when a white minivan parked right beside me and the door slide open and two people in ski masks come out and grabbed me I tried to fight them off made a lot of noise but they pushed me into the car where they did horrible thing beyond description I lucky in a few days come one of my kidnappers where drunk and asked me if I wanted to go out I said yes and told him that I should drive cause he was drunk he agreed. I drove all the way to the police station instead of the lake he wanted to go to with me.

Then my dream changed to a dark room with a bed and a women on it but she looked like she was wearing clothes made out of dirt. So 23 B.C. She seemed to be sleep talking something like  
"Help me raise boy and great Rewards for you."  
I'm not going to lie I was tempted but I thought more and more and decided she was lying but then she started to melt into the ground.  
Then I woke up staring into blue eyes  
"RAPIST"I yell and hit the person with a hand held mirror  
"Nick it's me Alex thanks for the black eye by the way."  
"What do you want it's 2:00 Am."  
"Ya but I need to give you something." she reach in her pocket and pulled out a pocket mirror with a comb on the other side. The top was beautiful with hand painted red lines the lid was ivory.  
"Ya a pocket mirror and comb I have tons of those."Nick said  
"No its a sword and any supplies you need just say Dó̱se mou and the item you need it's like Leo's tool belt expect that you can get more things and some can be magical and for the sword say Eláte Megáli̱ tacheía spathí."  
"Dó̱se mou smarties." I box of smarties appeared in my hand.  
"Cool."

"It will come in handy."

"Thanks it is beautiful isn't it?"

" Yes but-"

"HOLY SHIT." I cursed

" What's wrong?"

"I just realized that I have a twin brother."

"WHAT?" Then I heard footsteps coming down the Stairs shit

"Listen do you have a golden darmada?"

"Ya, why?"

"We're going to see where he lives."

I fished one out of my pocket gave it to Alex she threw it into the rainbow the fountain mist made said the words and I saw a woman and a boy running

"Hurry. They're coming." The Woman said

"It's Four in the morning Don't they sleep?" the boy said he looked just like me same age as me only different is that he looks like he doesn't care about appearance he clothes were torn. His hair looks like a rats nest. He reminded me of a junkie. He looked very tired.  
" No we have to find a way off the island to Quebec then to long island."  
"No we have company." he pointed to my area than I disconnected the message.

'So what do you think?" I said to Alex

"He's cute" she replied

"WHAT BUT YOU SON OF A _CADELA__idiota__você não tem idéia__NADA__SOBRE ESTE__QUEST__COMOSOMOS__vai fazer isso_."

"Are you yelling at me in Spanish?"

"NO YOU _CADELA _IT'S PORTGUESSE YOU IDIOT."

"So what did I do wrong?"

"HE IS _YOUR _HALF BROTHER AS WELL _idiota."_

"I heard yelling in Spanish what happened." I turned around and saw Piper at the door

"Ok the next person who mistakes Portuguese for Spanish I will personally beat there ass all the way down to Hades."

"Alright, who the Hades was yelling in Spanish?" Some Asian girl said

"Drew, go away." Piper said

"ITS NOT SPANISH YOU FUCKING IDIOTIC SON OF A BITCH IT'S PORTUGUESS." I yelled then I blacked out and when I woke up my sword was pointed at her

"NICHOLAS STOP YOU MADE YOU POINT."Piper and Alex yelled I put away the sword.

"Never call me Nicholas again."

**A/n That's all for now I only put in the last part cause my parents are Portuguese and always fight in Portuguese in Portuguese **


End file.
